Abigael Jameson-Caine and Harry Greenwood
The relationship between demon-witch, Abigael Jameson-Caine and Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. From the day they first met, Harry has tried to see the good in her. He believes that she deserves a chance and it seems that he begins to develop romantic feelings for her, but it is not known whether Abigael has a true infatuation for him or she only pretends for her own selfish purposes. History Throughout the Series |-|Season 2= ''Careful What You Witch For '''TBA' ''Deconstructing Harry '''TBA' ''The Truth about Kat and Dogs '''TBA' ''Past is Present Abigael makes a couple advances at Harry and later, while pretending to be under the effect of the truth serum, she admits to Maggie Vera that she's attracted to him and wishes to corrupt him in a sexual way. However, it was later revealed that the magic apple protected Abigael from the effects of magic, so it's unknown if she was telling the truth about Harry or not. The Rules of Engagement Despite the skepticism of Macy, Harry continues to see Abigael as good and believes that she can help them sabotage the wedding of Parker and Maggie. Once in Parker's mansion, Harry wants as soon as possible to release her from the dungeons (although Abigael escaped before). When Abigael shows up and says she ran away, Harry trust her and everything she says after their first embrace. In the end, after her help, he sincerely thanks Abigael and says that now he and the Charmed Ones are in her debt. Abigael wants a debt from him immediately and kisses him for the first time. Harry initially pulls away and she believes she scared him. He was stunned by Abigael's action and tried to catch his breath, but after a few seconds he kisses her himself. The kiss goes on for a long time, risking growing into something more, but Abigael decides to break it off (knowing that it is time for her to leave for her "coronation"). Even after they stopped kissing, Harry doesn't want to let her out of his arms, but Abigael gently tells him it's a good end to the day and asks him not to forget her before she leaves him. Curse Words Wanting to spend more time with Harry, Abigael fakes an assassination attempt which Macy immediately suspects is faked. Macy is proven right, but Harry still decides to check on Abigael to make sure that she is all right after taking the antidote. Guess Who's Coming to SafeSpace Seattle When Macy says that demons can be attractive, Harry involuntarily recalls his kiss with Abigael. Dance Like No One is Witching After Harry contracts a demonic illness, he asks Mel to call Abigael for help. Abigael states that Harry has a Malignant parasite, but she knows an antidote that can destroy it. While Macy tries to ask Julian Shea for help, Abigael proceeds to make the antidote after Harry attempted to attack Mel. Before Macy and Mel can try and see for definite if Harry has the parasite, they are called away by Maggie, and Abigael uses the opportunity to finish the antidote, which works and cures Harry of the parasite. Still distrustful, Macy and Mel leave with Harry, who thanks Abigael before he leaves. Needs to Know Abigael invites Harry to dinner in her penthouse. She created a romantic atmosphere and gave him a massage. Harry continued to hesitate about their relationship because she is half-demon, but the more Abigael tried to seduce him, the more he succumbed to her. Their evening was interrupted by a mysterious SOS call from Helen McGantry, and Harry rushed to her aid. Left alone, Abigael set fire to his plate of food in anger. That same evening, Macy Vaughn comes to Abigael for help in stripping her demonic powers. Abigael understands that her help for Macy will impress Harry. Some time later, Maggie tells Harry at the cemetery that she doesn't blame him for his feelings for Abigael and there is nothing wrong with them. After Harry learns from Macy that Abigael helped her, he is very surprised and seems happy that his hopes for Abigael's good side are beginning to be justified. Gallery Abigael Mind Melding.gif 2x05 Promo (3).jpg 2x07 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x07 Promo (5).jpg 2x07 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first hug.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - second kiss.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x11 Sleeping Spell.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 1.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 4.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 5.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 6.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 7.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 8.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 9.gif 2x12 Orbing.gif Trivia *In ''The Rules of Engagement, Macy Vaughn, for the first time, assumed Harry have feelings for Abigael, and Harry hinted to Macy that she might be right in Curse Words. Category:Pairings